Mongolian
English Etymology Originally from + , a translation of the German (1706). Subsequently, from the name of the country of + . Adjective # Of or relating to Mongolia or its peoples, languages, or cultures = Mongol. #* 1706 - Evert Y. Ides: Three years travels from Moscow over-land to China... #*: He had a Sister, which according to the Mongalian custom lived in the devoted spiritual state. #* 1878 - Encyclopedia Britannica, ninth edition, volume XVI #*: The Mongolian characters...are written perpendicularly from above downward. #* 1985 - Robert Whelan: Robert Capa: A Biography #*: He usually had a heavy growth of dark stubble that made him look...rather like a Mongolian bandit. # Anthropology. Resembling or having some of the characteristic physical features of the Mongoloid racial type = Mongoloid. #* 1828 - John Stark: Elements of natural history #*: The Mongolian variety inhabits eastern Asia, Finland, and Lapland in Europe, and includes the Esquimaux of North America. #* 1834 - Penny cyclopædia of the Society for the diffusion of useful knowledge, volume II #*: The white (or Caucasian), the yellow (or Mongolian), and the black (or Ethiopian) #* 1990 - Louis de Bernières: The War of Don Emmanuel's Nether Parts #*: It was not so much their '''Mongolian' features that impressed everyone... # Designating or affected with Down syndrome = Mongol. #: Spelling: Also mongolian. #* 1866 - John Langdon Haydon Down in Clinical lectures and reports by the medical and surgical staff of the London Hospital, volume II #*: The Mongolian type of idiocy occurs in more than ten per cent. of the cases which are presented to me. #* 1965 - H. Eldon Sutton: An introduction to human genetics #*: The condition known as trisomy 21 syndrome or mongolian idiocy (sometimes referred to as Down's syndrome) had long been an enigma. Derived terms * Mongolian gazelle * Mongolian gerbil * Mongolian lamb * Mongolian pheasant * Mongolian spot * Mongolian wild ass Translations * Arabic: (muğūli) , (muğulíya) * Armenian: մոնղոլական (mongholakan) * Basque: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: mongol * Chinese: *: 蒙古的 (Ménggǔ de) (of or relating to Mongolia) *: 蒙古人的 (Ménggǔrén de) (of its peoples) * Czech: * Danish: mongolsk * Dutch: * Estonian: mongoolia, mongoli * Filipino: Mongolian, Monggolyan * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: , , * Hebrew: מונגולי (mongoli) , מונגולית (mongolit) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: *: モンゴルの (mongoru-no) (of or relating to Mongolia) *: モンゴル人の (mongorujin-no) (of its peoples) * * Latvian: mongoļu * * * Norwegian: mongolsk * Novial: mongoli * Polish: * Romanian: mongol / mongolic , mongola / mongolica * Russian: монгольский (mongól’skij) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: монголски *: Roman: mongolski * Spanish: * Swedish: mongol-, mongolisk * Tagalog: Monggolyan * Turkish: * Vietnamese: Noun # A native or inhabitant of Mongolia = Mongol. #* 1757 - John Dyer: The fleece, a poem (1807) #*: The Cossac there, The Calmuc, and Mungalian, round the bales In crowds resort. #* 1763 - John Bell: A journey from St. Petersburg to Pekin #*: This day we saw some scattered tents of Mongalians, with their flocks. #* 1854 - Robert G. Latham in Orr's Circle of the sciences: Organic nature #*: The Mongolians are the most nomadic of populations. #* 1990 - New Scientist, September 1 #*: Mongolians now regard animal husbandry as a low-status occupation. # A group of Altaic languages from Mongolia, specifically Khalkha, the official language of Mongolia. #* 1926 - Neville J. Whymant: A Mongolian Grammar #*: The Khalka...Mongolian possesses seven vowels and twenty consonants. #* 1987 - David Crystal: The Cambridge Encyclopedia of Language #*: The Altaic family...comprises about 40 languages, classified into three groups: Turkic, Mongolian, and Manchu-Tungus. #* 1990 - Orientations, April #*: These inscriptions are in Mongolian and thus widen the appliqué's international connections. # A person of Mongoloid physical type; a Mongoloid. #* 1823 - North American Revolution, July #*: A particular individual which the latter considered a Mongolian and the former assures us is an Ethiopian. #* 1938 - Franz Boas, et al.: General Anthropology #*: Extreme forms like the Australians, Negroes, Mongolians, and Europeans may be described as races because each has certain characteristics which set them off from other groups, and which are strictly hereditary. #* 1988 - Current Anthropology, volume 29 #*: The thesis of this work was that native Americans were one race distinct from Eskimos and Mongolians. See also * Wikipedia article on Mongolians (Mongols) * Wikipedia article on the Mongolian language Translations * Arabic: , , , * Armenian: * Basque: * Bosnian: , * Catalan: mongol * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: , * Filipino: Mongolian, Monggolyan * Finnish: * French: , * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: Μόγγολος (Móngolos) , Μογγόλα (Mongóla) * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: * Latvian: mongolis , mongoliete * * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Novial: mongole * Polish: Mongoł Mongołka * Portuguese: * Romanian: , , , * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: монгол , Монголка *: Roman: Mongol , Mongolka * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: Monggolyan * Thai: , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: , * Afrikaans: Mongools * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Basque: * Belarusian: мангольская (mangól’skaja) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: mongolsk * Dutch: * Estonian: mongoli, mongoli keeled * Filipino: Mongolian, Monggolyan * Finnish: * German: * Greek: Μογγολικά * Hebrew: מונגולית (mongolit) * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: * Malay: bahasa Mongolia * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: mongolsk * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: Monggolyan * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: монгольський (mongól’skyj) * Vietnamese: * Armenian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Estonian: mongoliid * Filipino: Mongolian, Monggolyan * Finnish: * French: , * Greek: Μογγολικός , Μογγολική * Italian: , * Japanese: * * * * Norwegian: * Novial: mongole * Portuguese: * Romanian: mongoloid , mongoloida mongoloizi , mongoloide * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: Monggolyan * : Mongools * : монгол * : монголец , монголка , монголски * : Mongolia * : Mongoliškai * : Mongol * : Mongoljan * : монголань (mongolan’) * : монгол (mongol) * : (moğoli) * : Mongol Related terms * Mongol * Mongolia * Mongoloid External links * Biggest Mongolian-English / English Mongolian Dictionary * Mongolian-English Dictionary * Mongolian language resources * Classical Mongolian Dictionary * . It's a family or related languages. The individual ones are: * * Category:Languages fr:Mongolian hi:Mongolian hr:Mongolian id:Mongolian sw:Mongolian ku:Mongolian lt:Mongolian hu:Mongolian nl:Mongolian ja:Mongolian fi:Mongolian sv:Mongolian th:Mongolian vi:Mongolian zh:Mongolian